Adamo Dolor
by Nyneve
Summary: SMRW Episode 3: Ryo finds a girl wrapped in a red cloth in the middle of the river...
1. Episode 1

**I own nothing.**

Adamo Dolor

_Episode 1: The Death of Kayura_

**It was an idyllic world.** A late spring day, adorned with blooming flowers, green trees, a cool breeze to temper the heat of the afternoon, and yes, birds. Five years ago, no one would have thought it possible for birds to live in the Demon World, and granted, these birds were larger and stranger-looking than any seen on Earth, but their song was every bit as lovely. Perhaps even more so, since it was a song never heard in the world of humans.

Five years. That was all it took to create Eden out of the desert. Such a task was not humanly possible. But then again, those charged with said task were not explicitly human.

Surrounded by a garden, the palace that had once housed the demon Arago now shone like a jewel. Overlooking a village in which happy inhuman villagers went about their daily business, it housed the country's empress, as well as her generals. Though there had once been a time when all of them had been feared more than death, since their return from the human world, they had been looked upon as saviors. It was through their efforts and strong but fair leadership that the country now had peace. The Empress, a wise and beautiful woman, was particularly loved.

But although she always appeared to her people with a confident smile and words of encouragement, her generals knew better. They saw the shadows in her eyes, the weariness in her bones. They also saw that she didn't sleep at night, but paced the verandas of the palace in silence. If they asked her what was wrong, she immediately put on the face she showed to the people.

This only served to frustrate and infuriate them.

It was Anubis who finally confronted her one night, catching her in mid-walk on the north veranda of the palace. "Kayura..." In public, they always addressed her as "Empress," or at the very least, "Lady Kayura," but in the confines of the palace, formalities were dropped. "We need to talk."

She said nothing, but she did halt in her path. Going to the railing, she put her hands on it and stared out at the gardens outside. Anubis stared at her a moment, giving her a chance to respond, then continued.

"The Masho have been discussing your behavior. If you're going to patronize the people with your bravado, that's fine. They don't need to see your weakness," he growled, moving next to her and turning his gaze out to the lantern-lit park. "But if you're going to continue treating us like fools, there's no reason for us to stay here. You won't let us help you, and you patronize us just as you do the brainless masses."

"Anubis..." Kayura murmured. "You still call yourselves the Masho?"

This time, it was the general's turn to be silent. Although he did offer her a grunt and averted his gaze.

She stared curiously at him, then again looked out at the darkness. "The people consider you angels more than demons, these days. But still...all this peace..."

"Does it trouble you?" Anubis asked, a wry grin appearing on his face.

Kayura looked back at him. "Does it trouble _you?_" He blinked, not comprehending. "Anubis...you and the others don't have to stay in this world if you don't wish to. I can see how restless you all are." A smile of her own appeared on her pretty face. "Peace doesn't really suit men like you, does it, Anubis?"

He hesitated before answering. The words she said were true. He in particular was going mad with the plainness of life in the demon world. In the beginning, he had been in charge of driving out the ones who still sought to create darkness in their world. It had felt good being a vigilante, and he had to admit, the respect and gratitude he received from those he defended had been sweet indeed. But while the respect had remained, the excitement had vanished. As for the other Masho, he knew their feelings were similar, although they didn't feel quite as strongly as he did about leaving.

"I appreciate all the help you have given me over the years, Anubis," the empress continued. "But if I keep you here, I feel like I am imprisoning you. Even I can see that this world is moving on. Before long, I too will be unneeded."

"Oh really?" he replied. "And what will you do then?"

Now it was the empress's turn to be silent for several moments. Finally, she answered. "I will leave as well. Depending on where you go, perhaps I will go there as well."

Anubis laughed, a jackal's bark. "You know where I was thinking we could go..."

She tilted her head. "Where?"

"Back to Earth."

One graceful blue brow raised. "Earth? Why Earth?"

He turned around and leaned back against the railing. "Even before Arago invaded, that planet was pure chaos. I doubt it's changed since then. Surely I can find plenty of ways to amuse myself in a world like that."

"And, worse comes to worst," Kayura continued. "You could always hunt down Seiji no Kourin."

"Seiji no Kourin..." Anubis mused. "You know Kayura...that's not a bad idea..."

The sun was beginning to rise. The empress backed away from the railing and turned her back on the general, intent on going back the way she had come. "Discuss your plans with Rajura and Naaza. If you need it, you have my permission to leave at any time. But if you do go, please don't without saying goodbye first," she remarked. "I'm tired. I'm going to go get some rest."

Anubis watched her go, but his mind was occupied with the possibility of living on Earth. Settling his score with Seiji no Kourin. And her...Nasuti...

So engrossed was he in his thoughts that it did not occur to him until much later that he never had solved the mystery of Kayura's behavior. And when he did, it was too late.

**"You're sure this is what you want, Kayura?"** Doubt was heavy in Rajura's eye as he scanned the empress's face for any sign of emotion. But Kayura wasn't about to grant them anything, and merely shook her head.

"What I want isn't important. Consider this your formal release from my service," she answered. "Release" was a term used loosely. Of course the Masho could have left at any time. Arago might have been gone, but the yoroi yet remained, giving the three men the power to move between worlds, as well as other abilities that had not faded over the past five years.

Now, dressed as civilians, they stood with her in the middle of the empty courtyard, darkness illuminated by a fat white moon. Kayura was dressed in a rather plain gown, which all three of the Masho found strange, considering the empress's affinity for beautiful garments. However, it could be assumed that she didn't wish to draw attention to herself and their doings on a night like tonight. Although the Masho had not appeared to the public recently, they were still beloved by the people as heroes, and no doubt there would be sadness in the land when Kayura broke the news of their departure the next day. A letter of farewell and a promise to return had been prepared for presentation to the public as well, but the three men knew it would still be work for the empress to soothe the country.

"Do you think you'll be following us soon?" Naaza asked, his expression one of a child who has just been offered something so wonderful it cannot be trusted.

"Who can say?" she replied. "I know there is work still to be done here, but even if I can't go with you now, you take my spirit with you."

Anubis snorted. "You're a funny one, Kayura. You know--"

He was cut off as suddenly the empress threw her arms around him. Shocked at her actions, Anubis's entire body seemed to freeze up. An amused smile crossed Rajura's face, and it was obvious Naaza was trying not to burst out laughing. But after she had released the burly man from her embrace, Kayura gave the same treatment to the other two Masho. Rather than panic, as Anubis had, Rajura hugged her back, and even went so far as to tenderly kiss her forehead. Naaza looked extremely uncomfortable, and fidgeted in her arms.

Finally, Kayura stepped back. "I can never thank you enough for all of the work you have done here, my Masho. Go now, and live your lives as you please. But if you ever wish to return here, do not hesitate. It was you that built this world, Anubis, Naaza, Rajura. It will always be home to you."

The three stared at her for a few moments, then, like dancers rehearsing steps, all three nodded at the same time.

Several more moments passed, then the first Masho turned away. "Well then...no point staying here," Anubis muttered. "Take care, Empress."

He vanished.

Naaza didn't even bother with words. He did, however, give Kayura a wicked little smile, and a devious laugh escaped his mouth. A cold feeling filled her. Even though Naaza had reformed, now using his knowledge of poisons to help people, and even serving as a doctor of sorts, there was still that streak in him. The disturbing, not-quite-sane streak that always made her wonder if he'd really changed his ways. But whether he had or hadn't, there was nothing to be dome about it now. Naaza gave her a salute, then also vanished.

Only Rajura was left, and there was no one Kayura wanted gone more. No one knew more about illusions, so no one was better at seeing through hers. Although he was more pleasant than the gruff Anubis or neurotic Naaza, Kayura still didn't trust him. He was the kindest to her, and the most likely to thwart her plan.

"Why are you doing this, Kayura?" he asked, voice low and full of accusation.

She turned her back on him. "This is what I want, Rajura. Now go do what you want. I have nothing more to say."

He was taken aback at the coldness in her voice. Memories of the puppet Arago had made of her filled his mind. They had all hated her then, and it had taken a long time to grow to trust her. And Rajura was sure he was the only one who gave a damn about the woman beneath the empress. Kale respected her, and Naaza...God only knew what Naaza thought of her. He either hated her, or was madly in love with her.

But as she said, there was nothing left now. Kayura had vanished into the shadows, and now, Rajura was alone.

"Goodbye."

The courtyard was empty.

**The door to her chamber was barred shut.** The guards outside had said nothing when she had entered earlier, but only seemed pleased that the Empress was actually going to sleep tonight, rather than wander around in solitude. It would not be until after the sun had risen that they would realize it wasn't weariness that drove her to her bed that night.

She was dressed in a simple white gown. She wore no adornments, no makeup, and her hair hung long and loose like a curtain over her back and shoulders. Her face was blank as it had been when she'd seen the Masho off.

Earlier, she had brought out the box that had not been opened in five years. Now, it lay on her bed. Her hands did not shake as she reached out and opened it.

The Sei Rei Ken lay glittering on their own bed of navy velvet.

One graceful finger reached out to stroke one of the blades. As she did, a shock of memory ran through her. Arago...Badamon...

"Shuten..." she whispered.

She slid the sword into her body.

**"Kayura..."**

A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Kayura..."

No, she could not be alive.

"Kayura..."

She did not want to live.

A hand stroked her cheek gently. Kayura opened her eyes to stare up into the face of a pretty woman. In her late twenties, she was dressed in a simple blue-green kimono that emphasized her hair, which was long and of a lighter shade of the same color. Although she was seated, bent over close to the empress, Kayura could still see that the woman was tall, a feature emphasized by her own petiteness. The only adornments she wore was a fang-shaped pendant on a leather thong around her neck, and a deep fuschia headband around her brow. But the most interest feature was the woman's eyes. At first glance, they were blood-red, but as she stared deeper into them, she could see they were actually dark pink.

"What happened?" Kayura whispered. She could not feel her body, but that detail didn't seem important right now. "Where am I?"

"My home," the woman answered. The empress tried to sit up, but she wouldn't allow it. "Please Kayura, you mustn't push yourself. Your body has taken a lot of damage. Those swords of yours did a nasty job on your chest."

"Swords?" Yes, that was it. The Sei Rei Ken. She had stabbed herself with one. Had she survived? It couldn't be! If the blade wasn't enough to kill her, surely the power in it...

"How?" Kayura murmured.

The woman stared at her a moment, then sat back in her chair. "You tell me, Kayura. Why should a woman who has everything she could ever desire wish for death?"

"Everything I desire...everything I desire?" Rage filled the empress. "What do you know about my desires? What does anyone? There is only one thing I want in the world, and that is the one thing I cannot have! And now that the world has taken what it needs from me, why should I bother living?"

Her hostess shrugged. "I see no reason. However, I can't help but wonder what single thing in the universe could be so wonderful that it would be your only desire?" She paused. "It couldn't be Shuten?"

Kayura's eyes widened. "How did you?"

She laughed. "Don't worry, Kayura. I'm not a mind reader. But I was present at your death, and I heard you whisper the name right before..." Her eyes fell on the empress's chest, covered by a blanket. There was no blood, but suddenly, Kayura knew that if she drew the blanket back, she would see the wound, wide and ugly. So she hugged the blanket tighter around herself. However possible her current situation was, the doubts were gone from her mind, she was dead.

But as final as the thought was, there was no fear in her now. Why should there be? She felt no pain, and this kind woman was here to provide company. She even seemed interested in Kayura's story. Her tongue loosened.

"Shuten...Shuten Douji...he died for my sake. Once, a long time ago, he had served my master, but he was the only one among us, the Masho and I, who could break free. And once he did, he came back to set me free. However...his life was the cost." She was filled with something heavy. "I...I was never able to thank him. And I always wondered, why did he do it? And I couldn't help but think that maybe...he...he might have..."

"He might have loved you?" the woman suggested.

Kayura blushed. "He had no reason to. We were enemies, right up until the end..." A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as the woman suddenly took her into her arms.

"My poor child...you have every right to feel sorrow. One of the most painful times to lose a love is before it has even begun."

_Before it has even begun..._ The woman's words echoed in Kayura's head over and over. And before she knew what was happening, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she clung tight to the woman. Those soft hands continued to stroke her hair, and the warmth of the long body seemed to embrace her as strongly as the lithe arms. And when the fit was over, Kayura continued to be held.

"Who are you?" she whispered against the woman's breast.

She didn't look up at her face, but she could tell she was smiling. "My name is Urami. I am your angel, Kayura."

_Urami..._ "Am I dead?" she asked.

"Yes, child, you are. This place is my home, in the world of the dead. I brought you here, body and soul. The body was the hard part. There is a brief moment after you die when your soul is still bound to your body. I managed to catch your soul at that moment, and your body came along with. It is still dead, however, only animated by your soul. This is why you feel no physical pain, but why you are still awake," Urami explained.

Kayura raised her head and looked into Urami's face. The kindness there...yes, the woman had to be an angel. There was no other word for the aura of peace and comfort that surrounded her. "But...why? Why do you care so much?"

Urami hesitated a moment, then finally released the empress. Rising to her feet, she crossed the room and opened an ornate armoire. Ruffling through the clothes, she spoke with her back turned. "I have been watching you for a long time, Kayura. In this dismal world, there is nothing for me to do _but_ watch the living. I was particularly drawn to you, because your troubles relate to the ones I had when I was alive." She lay a lavender gown on the bed. Getting the hint, Kayura rose and began to dress.

"What were your troubles?" She dared not look in the mirror until she was fully clothed, for fear she might see the hideous gash on her chest. Such a sight would drive her mad, she had no doubt.

The angel was lighting lamps now, illuminating the chamber. It was large and round, decorated with antique furniture. Vases with flowers were on every surface, and petals littered the wooden floor. In the very center of the room was a large round mirror. Kayura could see Urami's reflection in it as she spoke.

"I too had a love who was taken from me. They said it was an accident, which I suppose was true. But he was an innocent bystander, killed for the sake of a yoroi."

The last word made Kayura freeze in place. Urami turned around, crossed the room, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Kayura...you know in your heart why Shuten died. Why you had to suffer under Arago's control. It was because of the yoroi, wasn't it?"

"Urami..." Kayura murmured.

"It was!" the angel's voice was bordering on hysterical now. "You and I are the same, Kayura! If it weren't for the yoroi, we could have had peaceful lives. We would not have lovers ripped from us. Although we didn't die then, we too were the innocent bystanders. But now we _are _dead, imprisoned in this cursed place." She released Kayura and went to the mirror. Her voice was soft when she spoke again. "And the yoroi...where do you think the yoroi are, Kayura?"

The empress moved to the angel's side like one in a trance. In the mirror, she saw them. The five young men who had once been her greatest enemies. Rekka, Kourin, Suiko, Kongo, and Tenku. They were older, she noted. Time must pass differently in that universe. But all five were smiling, happy. A pang of jealousy shot through her.

"And if that's not enough, look how quick your Masho were to forget you," Urami continued. The faces in the mirror changed, and she gasped. There they were. Although it had seemed less than an hour since she'd seen them, the time that had passed in their new universe was clear. Naaza was in a nightclub, dancing with young people who looked every bit as odd as him, and occasionally, a pretty girl would come by and drape her arms around him. Rajura was sitting in a garden, reading, a look of peace on his face. And Anubis...Anubis made her look twice. Was that really Nasuti Yagyuu he was with?

"And these are the men who supposedly cared so much for you. Who served you so eagerly," Urami laughed bitterly. "But they too have found their own happiness, while you are forgotten."

Kayura was shaking. Urami's words were true. Why should those with the yoroi get such happy endings, while she died in torment? She thought of Shuten. He had rejected his yoroi in the end, and what had it gotten him? Death.

"It isn't fair..." Kayura hissed. "It isn't fair!" she cried.

Urami moved behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "No, it's not," she soothed. "But...if you truly want...we can show them our pain."

"Show them?" she murmured.

The angel nodded. "We lost the ones we loved most to the yoroi. We can do the same to them. You still possess the Oni yoroi, yes?"

"Yes," the empress answered. She had not used it since taking her place as Empress of the Demon World, but the Kokoro no Tama was still in her chambers at the palace, locked in a box she stored under the floor beneath her bed. "But it's at the palace in the Demon World. You said we cannot escape this realm."

"_We_ cannot. Only a person with a body can come and go as they please. And although your body is technically dead, it still exists. But if you were to go back to your world in your present condition, your soul would separate from it. It is only through my power that you are still bound to it now," Urami explained. "If you wish to return, you must let me infuse your body with my power. If you are in the world of the dead, just being around me can keep your soul adhered to your body, as it is now. But if you leave the world of the dead, my power will not reach you. It has to be joined, or else the bond won't be strong enough."

Kayura was silent a moment. "If you infuse my body with your power...will it give you control of me?" she asked.

The angel put a hand on her shoulder. "Kayura, I understand your concern. After Arago, I don't blame your desire to remain in control of yourself. However..." Urami dropped her hand. "There is no other way. If you wish to exact revenge on the yoroi, you will have to trust me."

The empress turned to face Urami. "Tell me the rest of your plan first. I can't make such a decision with so little information."

A smile crossed Urami's face. "Why, of course!" She pointed at the mirror, which revealed a group of women. "These are the Sailor Senshi. They do not exist in either the Demon world or the human world where the yoroi originate. They exist in a third world, though it's very similar to the human world you know."

"Continue..." Kayura's dark blue eyes scanned the mirror, examining each girl one at a time.

"The reason the two worlds are so similar is because they are counterparts. Mirror reflections of each other, if you will. And the power of these Sailor Senshi is the reflection of the yoroi. If their power is combined with the yoroi, it is completed. Likewise, if you were to pair a senshi with a given warrior, the bond between them would be nearly unbreakable."

"And you wish to break it?" she looked at Urami, who was still grinning.

"I would be the only one who could. We are in the World of the Dead, Kayura. This is the world between worlds, one of the few ways people can go from one world to another. If you agree to let me share your body, I can send you to the world of the Senshi. You kill them, and I can take them AND their bodies and bring them here. From here, I can deliver them to your human world."

"To the yoroi," Kayura nodded. "And once the bonds between them have been built..."

"They will learn the pain of losing a loved one. At the hands of a yoroi."

"Oni."

"Yes."

The empress thought hard. There was something sweet in the idea of tearing apart lovers with her loved one's armor. Something very sweet indeed. And it wasn't just for her own sake. Who else _could_ carry out Urami's plan? She felt the woman's pain as surely as she felt her own, and no doubt there had to be others out there who felt the same. After all, the yoroi had been around for over a thousand years. Someone needed to act on behalf of the innocent ones.

"All right," Kayura said.

"All right?" Urami blinked, seeming somewhat surprised at the answer.

"You're right, Urami. How is it right that they live such joyful lives while others suffer for them?" Kayura asked. "Someone needs to take revenge for all of us, and I want it to be me."

The angel was silent a moment, then smiled again. "Very well."

She put a hand on Kayura's forehead.

_**"Now all ye lovers that faithful prove,**_

_**(The sun shines fair on Carlisle wall),**_

_**Pray for their souls who died for love,**_

_**For Love shall still be lord of all."**_


	2. Episode 2

**I own nothing.**

Adamo Dolor

_Episode 2: The Death of the Senshi_

**Urami was different from Arago. **When she was under Arago's control, the feeling of him was overpowering. Dominant. It was the feeling of being completely out of control, of being locked away inside herself. But with Urami, it was a feeling of harmony. Of companionship. She could feel the angel's warmth and comfort filling her, joining her. It was like gaining a second soul, rather than being forced out by one.

"Urami..." Kayura whispered. She felt the woman's hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right child. I'm here...I'm always here..."

Yes, she would always be there. They would always be together now.

Kayura raised her head in the mirror. She didn't look any different after accepting Urami's power. Except...her eyes. They were the same color, deep pink. The color of muscle beneath skin. She stepped away from Urami's grasp.

"The Yoroi," she said, looking at her partner.

Urami nodded, then went to a desk across the room. Reaching inside, she pulled out a small object wrapped in cloth and handed it to Kayura. She removed the silk wrappings to reveal a mirror. It was small, the size of a saucer, but identical in shape and design to the round mirror in the middle of the room.

"You can use this to travel between worlds. Hold it in both hands, then say 'Kaihou!'. Focus on the place you want to go, then step through it. If your image isn't clear enough, or you're not sure where you need to go, don't panic. If you don't think of a specific place, you will be brought back here, to me. And I will help you. Do you understand?"

She nodded, then took the mirror in her hands. She stared at her reflextion, focusing on the eyes for a few moments. For one brief second, she wondered if she had made the correct decision. But as soon as she felt Urami's gaze on her, the thought was gone.

"Kaihou!" she called, focusing on her room in the palace. The mirror grew warm, then hot. Unable to keep a grip on it, Kayura let go, but it did not fall to the floor. Instead, it began to glow brightly and hover in midair, growing larger with every second. Soon, it was large enough to pass through. Without a second thought, Kayura stepped into the glowing portal...

...and stepped out in her room.

She blinked. Had it really worked? Was she really here now? Or had the whole thing been a dream?

No. She was still wearing the wisteria-colored gown Urami had given her, and the mirror was suddenly in her hands again. The Sei Rei Ken's box still lay open on her bed, one blade resting on the velvet, and the other laying on the floor. In a pool of blood. Kayura shuddered, then shook her head. She didn't want to think about that now. Or ever, really. The mission now was to find the Kokoro no Tama.

Crossing the room, she shoved her bed, heavy as it was, to the side. An ironic smile crossed her face. It had taken the help of Anubis to move the bed in the first place, it was so large and heavy. But it seemed her angel had seen it fit to give her extra strength. For after moving the bed, Kayura found herself able to rip up the floorboard concealing the box with her bare hands.

The box containing the jewel itself was small and plain. It was plain wood, carved with symbols protecting it from metal (ensuring it could not be cut open) and fire (or burned away). The hinges and lock were also made of wood, as was the key.

Kayura didn't bother to lay the floorboards down again. Nor did she move the bed back in its place. Instead, she went to her jewelry box, shaped like a miniature armoire. Removing the trays filled with jewels and gold, she peeled away the velvet at the very bottom. There it was, the key to the box. She placed it in the lock, and turned it.

The wood did not open, but simply vanished, and the small gem rested in her hand like an egg. A combination of hatred for the yoroi and love for its wearer filled her, and Kayura closed her fist around it. Picking up Urami's mirror off the floor, she was about to open the door again, when she paused. Looking back at the Sei Rei Ken, she knelt down and picked them up. Tucking the blades into the sash on her gown, along with the Kokoro no Tama, she took the mirror in her hands again.

But this time when she passed through, she could immediately sense something was wrong. It was cold and windy, and her limbs were going numb.

"Kayura..."

Her heart stopped.

"Shuten?"

She felt hands on her. On her shoulders, at first, then around her neck. And finally, in her sash.

"KAYURA!" Urami screamed.

The smell of camomile filled Kayura's nostrils. Opening her eyes, she saw she was laying on the floor of Urami's chamber, her nose buried in a pile of flower petals. Raising her head, she pushed her body back into a kneeling position. "What happened?" she asked, looking at Urami.

She held up her hands. "I don't know. I could see you coming through the mirror, but then this black shape cut you off. But then a second later, you were back. Are you okay, Kayura?"

The girl weakly got to her feet. "Yes...yes I think so. I'm not hurt." Reaching to her waist, she felt the Sei Rei Ken still there. Removing them, she set the swords on the desk.

"Did you get the yoroi?" Urami asked eagerly.

Kayura nodded and reached into her sash.

There was nothing there.

She continued to feel around, her own expression going as frantic as Urami's. "It's gone!" she cried. "I put it with the swords. I could feel it when I went through on the other side..."

The two women looked up and locked eyes. The black shape. "What was it?" Kayura asked.

Urami clenched her fist. "A dead spirit. Something dark and evil. Perhaps the ghost of a youja, or something else from your world that would have recognized the yoroi. It could have even just been a spirit wanting a jewel, I don't know. But we have to get it back!"

The former empress wasn't really listening anymore. Disappointment filled her. She'd wanted to cut down the lovers wearing Shuten's yoroi, and now it was gone.

But Urami wasn't so easily thwarted. "It's not lost yet, Kayura," she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You at least had the foresight to take the Sei Rei Ken. I can provide you with armor. We will carry out the plan as discussed. While they're busy building their bonds, we can search this realm for the Oni. An object like that radiates power, and this world is one of weakness. It will be like a beacon in the dark to find it. And worse comes to worst, when the time comes, you can use the Sei Rei Ken."

"It won't be the same..." Kayura murmured.

"Who cares?" Urami snapped. "The method isn't important, Kayura. It's the end result that matters. You could kill them naked, for all I care, as long as they die with all of the mental anguish we did!"

She stepped backwards, surprised at Urami's outburst. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone. The angel gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Kayura. Don't worry, these things happen. Right now, get some rest. You've had a long day. I'm going to watch the Senshi for a bit. I'll wake you when it's time for you to go." She pointed to the bed.

Perhaps it was the smell of camomile, but Kayura did feel tired. Crossing the room, she lay down on top of the blanket, sprawling across the large mattress. The last thing she thought of was the voice she heard when the black shape touched her.

"Shuten..." she whispered as sleep finally claimed her.

**"REI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The petite blond could have been launched from a cannon with all the force she threw at her friend as she embraced her. Rei, who was taller but not much heavier, fell to the ground beneath the girl, hugging back. However, she was hugging rather tightly...

"Ow! Rei-chan! That hurts!" Usagi cried.

"Oh yeah?" Rei hissed, squeezing tighter. "Well so does being tackled!" She pushed the small woman off and got to her feet, brushing herself off.

Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes. "You're so mean, Rei-chan! We haven't seen each other in six months and you're still picking on me!"

"You idiot! You just saw me last week! Remember you came over for coffee?" The other girl rolled her amethyst eyes, then wrapped her arms around her friend. _Gently_. "But I guess I still missed you," she said with a smile. Releasing her, she looked behind her friend to see Usagi's husband. "Hello, Mamoru!" she smiled, waving at him. Not satisfied, the man stepped around his wife and hugged the priestess.

"It's good to see you, Rei," he greeted. "Usagi's really missed you."

"I've missed you guys too. I haven't seen you since the wedding," Rei said, looking from Usagi to Mamoru then back again. She had to admit, when she'd first learned of the engagement, she'd been skeptical. For those two to end up together seemed to go against the order of the universe. But now, she was glad it had happened. It just made the world seem right.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Usagi asked, looking around. Rei shook her head.

"No. But Setsuna said she and Hotaru were going to be late. They won't be here until lunchtime," she answered.

"Mmm...lunchtime..."

"What about Haruka and Michiru?" Mamoru pressed. "Did you ever get any word from them?"

The priestess sighed. "No, nothing. Nobody's heard anything from either of them, not even Setsuna and Hotaru."

Usagi put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry too much about them, Rei-chan. They probably just want some time to be together without interruption. You know, like a honeymoon."

"Who's going on a honeymoon?"

"MINAKO-CHAN!"

"Brace yourself!" Rei called as Usagi raced to the girl who had just crested the top of the steps to the shrine. But Minako was running just as fast, and the two crashed on the cement path in mid-stride. Still though, they clung tight to each other.

"You look so good!"

"Your hair is exactly the same!"

"I love your dress!"

"Gorgeous necklace!"

"Get up!" Rei demanded huffily, yanking them both to their feet by the collar. Immediately afterwards, however, she hugged Minako tight. "Why is it that the two who are perpetually late are the first to arrive?"

"Well, Usagi came with Mamoru, for one," Minako replied, eliciting a glare from the girl in question. "And I've learned how important it is to be punctual, now that I'm a big star."

"But Minako-chan, I thought you were just a backup dancer for some British boy band..." Usagi cut in.

The other blond's eye twitched. "What are you getting at, Usagi...?"

"Oh come on!" Mamoru cut in. "We're all really proud of you, Minako! Having a career that takes you all around the world, performing on stages in front of thousands of people..."

Rei and Usagi glanced at each other. Both of them had chosen to stay in Juuban, Rei running the shrine full time, and Usagi being a housewife. Neither career could really compare to the glamorous (if anonymous) career of Minako. Which is why they were now glaring at Mamoru in a way that made him very uncomfortable indeed.

"Um...you guys? What's going on?" Ami asked, having appeared out of seemingly nowhere next to Minako. All three of the other senshi immediately tackled her, although no one appeared more relieved at her arrival than Mamoru, who decided it would be best not to comment on anyone else's career today. After all, this would be the first time all of them had gotten together since the wedding six months ago. Usagi and Rei still saw each other quite frequently, and Ami joined them when she had the time (which wasn't often, between her classes at the university and her internship at her mother's hospital). But everyone else...

"Oh Ami-chan!" Usagi cried. "I'm soooooooo happy you got today off!"

"Well, actually," Ami replied. "I do have to work. I just switched shifts with another intern. I have to be at the hospital at 10:00 tonight."

"Aw, Ami-chan! We wanted you to go drinking with us!" Minako teased, eliciting a blush from the other girl.

Ami shook her head. "Anyways, Mako-chan called me. She's going to be late, but she promised to bring lunch with her. She's also sorry if that's an inconvenience for you, Rei-chan."

"It's not an inconvenience at all!" Usagi replied. "Rei's a terrible cook!"

"Why you...!"

And so two more hours passed, with the five of them laughing and joking. Things only got better when Makoto arrived, carrying enough food to feed a third-world nation. After another round of greetings and hugs, they set up behind the house. Although Makoto and Ami insisted it was poor manners to eat without waiting for Setsuna and Hotaru, someone probably would have gotten hurt if the other three girls were denied. Luckily the two senshi in question showed up just in time. Blankets were laid out on the ground, food was served, and people caught up.

"No way Mako-chan! They made you assistant manager?" Usagi cried.

Makoto laughed and nodded. "Yeah. The owner of the resort said he liked my cooking so much and thought I did such a good job heading the housekeeping staff that he wanted me to make sure the whole place ran smoothly. He was so kind he even paid for my train tickets. Well, either kind or scared. He also mentioned he was very impressed when I dealt with some trespassers last week," she giggled nervously.

"It must have taken forever, going from Hokkaido to Tokyo," Ami commented.

Her friend blanched. "You have no idea."

Meanwhile, Minako was staring with mouth agape at Hotaru. "They're going to let you skip a grade?" she cried. "But that means you'll be done with high school after next year! And we just barely finished!"

The younger girl blushed, but Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder. "Hotaru's always been a good student."

"But I can't do it if I don't pass gym," she murmured, eyes on the ground.

Rei smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Hotaru-chan. In the real world, all gym class will get you is a job as a backup dancer for some British boy band."

"Rei-chan..." Minako growled.

A hand clapped down on the would-be pop star's shoulder. "Well, I think they must be very lucky boys."

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" Hotaru cried, getting to her feet and running to her parents. The others followed suit, although only Usagi actually ran to them.

And thus were all of the Sailer Senshi gathered together again.

**"Kayura! Wake up! It's time!" **Urami cried, shaking her partner awake.

Kayura opened her eyes and looked around, but she could feel the energy in the air. Climbing out of bed, she crossed the room to the table where the Sei Rei Ken were laying. Urami had either found or created sheaths for them, and Kayura slipped them over her shoulders and onto her back. Power was pulsing through her. She felt like a tightly coiled spring, or an elastic that was stretched too far. She was ready to spring.

"You must kill them quick," Urami said. "Don't wait for them to transform. Don't play games, don't do anything. I think 'Ran Sei Zen' should do enough damage to wipe them all out. But swiftness is of the essence. They'll put up a fight if you give them the chance."

"I understand," Kayura answered.

Urami nodded. "Good. Go."

"Kaihou!"

She felt the heat, which was good. There was no wind, which was better. And best of all, there were no ghostly voices or hands on her.

The portal opened on the front steps of the shrine. Kayura hadn't been watching the senshi through the mirror, but she could still hear the feminine voices.

"That's them."

Kayura jumped. "Urami?" she murmured, just then realizing the voice was in her head. "We're mentally bound now, aren't we? Because of your power..."

"Stop concerning yourself with that! You have a job to do, Kayura. Now do it!"

She nodded, which must have looked strange considering she was alone in the courtyard.

Kayura drew the swords, then circled the house. There they were. Nine women, one man. Talking, laughing, getting on with every bit as much joy as she had seen with the yoroi in the other world. Rage filled her.

"Die..."

Her voice was soft, but the one standing nearest to her, a priestess with long black hair, had heard. She turned and gasped. "What the?"

The others had just enough time to look at her. To see her face. One with short blond hair even started to move towards her, but it was too late.

Time passed in slow motion.

"Ran Sei Zen!"

The sky above went dark, save for five single stars. Then came the lightning. _Everyone else in this world will think it was a freak storm._

"MAMO-CHAN!" one of them screamed.

Death descended on the yard. Kayura smiled and sheathed her swords. Mission accomplished.

Then she blinked. They were gone

**"You **_**are**_** efficient, Kayura."**

She appeared through the portal, and the mirror reappeared in her hands. "_I'm _efficient? Urami, you made them all disappear! Just like that! I must say, I'm impressed."

Urami laughed. "Oh, that's nothing. Look what I did with the bodies!" she cried, pointing to the largest of her vases. Ten flowers were arranged in it. A morning glory, a sweet pea, a holly flower, a marigold, a snowdrop, a jonquil, a cosmos, a carnation, a white rose, and a red rose. Kayura's eyes widened in a combination of horror and awe. Urami smiled, pleased at the reaction. "Well I didn't want them stinking up the place. And I do love flowers. Besides, it's easier to deliver them this way."

"Deliver?"

She nodded, then picked up the flowers, walking to the mirror. Earth appeared in the reflection. She took the sweet pea. "Gifts for those with yoroi. They'll turn back to normal when they touch the ground." That said, she tossed the sweet pea through the mirror. Kayura watched with wide eyes as it began to fall through the sky over a forest.

Urami continued with the others. After the sweet pea came the carnation, then the holly, then the morning glory. "Oops," she paused, taking the red rose. "Don't think this one will do much good. Here--" she handed it to Kayura. "A present for you."

Kayura raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the rose, then turned her attention back to the others. The cosmos, the snowdrop, the jonquil, and the white rose. Only the marigold was left. "Hm...one extra," Urami mused. "Oh well. It can go where it pleases." With that, she tossed it through the mirror.

She wasn't sure, but Kayura thought she could see a black aura around the flower.

"And now..." Urami remarked, sitting on the floor before the mirror.

"Now what?" Kayura asked, sitting beside her.

"We watch."

_**"If I could fall into the sky,**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by?**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you...tonight."**_


	3. Episode 3

**I own nothing.**

Adamo Dolor

_Episode 3: Rain of Fire_

**A red flower fell from the sky. **A forest was sprawled beneath it, the trees dyed shades of fire. At first glance, the small object floating on the wind could have been mistaken for a leaf. But a closer look would have revealed the blossom, the color of blood, with two large petals almost resembling lips waiting to be kissed. But amongst all the other leaves whirling on the wind, it would be impossible for anyone to see it. However, it did announce its presence another way.

**"What's that smell?" **The man mused as he stepped outside the cabin's front door. Having spent the entire summer and early part of autumn here in the mountains, he had grown used to the pungent scent of the air, with the pine trees, the dry and spicy broadleaves, and the absence of pollution. It was a nice change of pace from Tokyo, where he could never seem to get away from life. Everywhere you went there were people, cars, clubs, shops, trains, and more people. But here...there was no one. He was alone.

A weight pressed against his legs. Scratch that. He was alone when it came to humans, but there was still a large white tiger for company. A tiger itching to get on with his morning run.

"Just give me a second, Byakuen!" the man laughed, reaching a hand down to stroke the beast's head. Straightening up, his expression fell slightly when he felt the cold wind whipped his long black hair in front of his face. It was still September, but it felt later. He went back inside to grab a black hooded sweatshirt draped over a back of the kitchen table. As he passed the refrigerator, he caught sight of the letter. Quickly, he turned his back. He wasn't going to read it _again_. Since receiving it at his apartment in Tokyo earlier that spring, he must have read it over a thousand times. He even had it memorized.

_Dear Ryo,_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write back to your last letter (I see the date on it is nearly two years ago), but congratulations on finishing high school. I was somewhat disappointed that you decided not to apply for any universities right away, but you should do what makes you happy. _

_I am pleased to say that I will be coming home to Japan in December. I've decided this winter would be a good time for a hiatus from work, and I'm hoping we can reconnect. But because I can't expect you to just drop your life in Tokyo, I am planning on also moving to the city. This means I will be selling the cabin in Yamanashi. I know that must hurt you, considering it was our home when you were young, but for all the time we spend there these days, it's not worth holding on to._

_However, if you are interested in spending some time in Yamanashi over the summer, it would be a great favor to me if you could return to the cabin and get things back in working order again. I would be willing to send money for any work that needs to be done, as well as help you out paying for food and other necessities while living there. Of course, I understand if you would rather not. Surely a young man like you has a life and friends in the city. If you'd prefer to stay, just let me know, and I'll find someone else to take care of the house. But if you ARE interested, please don't hesitate to respond._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Dad_

It was an ironic letter, really. Ryo hadn't seen his father in years, their only communication the occasional letter and even more occasional phone call (since the man was usually on the other side of the world, the time difference made it difficult). And while he did have his own life in Tokyo (consisting mostly of working as a bartender and hanging out with Shin, the only one of his friends who lived in the city), he had jumped at the chance to come back to this place. Hopefully he could use the time to clear his head and figure out what to do next.

Arago was gone, of course. And while there had been the occasional hiccup or two after that, for the past three years or so, things had been quiet. He and the other troopers had gone their separate ways, although they still kept in touch. With the exception of Shin, who was studying at the university in Tokyo, everyone had returned to their homes to be with their families. Ryo had to admit, he was a bit jealous. There really wasn't much for him to return to. But at the same time, he couldn't hate his father. It was the way he had always been, and probably always would be.

And he had to admit, the cabin looked pretty good. Air conditioning had been installed over the summer, the electric was updated, and the phone had been re-connected (although people rarely called). Ryo's father had arranged for some rented furniture to be delivered, and he'd brought his own radio and TV from Tokyo. There wasn't much left to do, but still. He wasn't ready to go back yet.

Apparently, neither was Byakuen. The mountains were a good place for the tiger. Plenty of room, and no questions asked. Although at the moment, the tiger seemed to be asking why they were still waiting around and not running. Ryo smiled at him as he again stepped out the door, locking it behind him this time.

"Okay, Byakuen," Ryo answered, zipping up the hoodie. "Let's go."

Man and beast ran through the forest.

**The flower continued to drift towards earth. **By some chance, began to fall towards a break in the trees. A small, shallow stream came into view as the flower fell faster and faster. Finally, it lightly touched the bubbly surface, then was swiftly carried away. It sped several feet, then brushed up against a large rock in the middle. There was a flash of light, and the flower was gone.

In its place was a young woman, her body wrapped in a scarlet sheet that might have been a funeral shroud, were it not so colorful. Her long black hair spread through the shallow water like weeds. The stream was too shallow to cover her completely, and her head was propped up on one bank while her toes rested against the others.

The only sign of life in her was the slow rise and fall of her chest.

_**That scent**_

It was getting stronger the deeper they went into the woods. He couldn't place it exactly. Some kind of flower, that was for sure, but he wasn't exactly an expert on either gardening or perfumes. The smell itself was insanely sweet, heady as wine.

He slowed as they approached the river. "Byakuen...wait," he called. Up ahead, the tiger paused, confused they should take a break so early. Ryo himself was beginning to sense that something was wrong. He had the yoroi with him, if necessary (old habits die hard), but would it really come to that?

They were near the stream. A drink might help. Inclining his head to the left to indicate the change of direction, he pushed aside the branches blocking the way. He only had to go perhaps a hundred feet or so, and suddenly the trees fell away, revealing the pristine brook. Ryo knelt down beside the water. The smell was stronger than ever. Dipping his hand into the chill liquid, he first splashed some on his face, then swallowed a second handful. Beside him, Byakuen was lapping the water eagerly. But when the lapping stopped, the tiger growled.

"Byakuen?" Ryo murmured, following the tiger's gaze down the stream. His eyes widened.

There was a person laying against the rocks down the way. A girl, wrapped in a red cloth, with long black hair soaking in the stream. "Oh my God..." he whispered, moving towards her. With every step he took, the scent became stronger, warding him away. But the sight of her...it was like a moth to a flame. He couldn't step away. The tiger, on the other hand, continued to growl, and would not take another step towards the girl.

Dropping to one knee, he put a hand in front of her lips and the other on her chest. She was breathing. So she was alive. Sliding one hand beneath her knees, he lifted her up out of the water. In the process, the sheet slipped a little, and his hand touched the smooth, wet skin of her shoulder.

The smell was gone.

"What in the?"

He heard splashing behind him, and turned to see Byakuen suddenly bounding towards him. Ryo raised an eyebrow. A second ago, the tiger seemed to think the girl was an enemy, but now, he was crouching slightly, a signal for Ryo to get on his back. The girl shuddered in his arms. She was getting colder. He needed to get her home and out of the sheet (although it was obvious she was naked beneath it) and into some dry clothes.

Clambering onto the tiger's back, he held the girl close to him, willing some of his own heat into her body. "Just hang on..." he murmured. "I'll get you back soon..."

Ryo was never more grateful for Byakuen's speed. Although they had been running together for an hour, it seemed like only ten minutes had passed before they reached the cabin again. Dismounting quickly, Ryo carried the girl inside, through the living room into the master bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he tossed aside the red sheet, but still tried to avert his gaze from her body. Then he realized he would have to try to dry her off. Grabbing a towel from the linen closet, he shut his eyes as he began to rub it against her, first her hair, then her body, trying to remove the last of the chill moisture from her skin. When he dared to look again, he found his gaze locked on her.

She was beautiful. No other word for it. But it was more than that. Yes, her body definitely roused lust, but there was something else too. A different kind of fire was kindled within him. Without realizing what he was doing, he reached out a hand over her neck, wanting to stroke the flawless skin there. But a sigh escaped her lips, and the spell broke. Shaking his head, Ryo pulled out the blankets from beneath her and tucked them tightly around her body. Finally, he stood back, unsure of what to do next. For several moments, he just stood there, his eyes locked on her face. Her eyes were shut. He wondered what color the irises beneath them were.

Turning away, he picked up both the towel and the sheet from the floor. Draping the towel over the chair, he examined the sheet closely. It was silk, of a pretty good quality. And it wasn't solid red, like he'd thought. Woven in gold thread was a flame pattern, which seemed to flicker and glow in the light filtering in through the window. In between the flames, he could see a symbol, repeated over and over in a slightly darker shade of red thread. He wasn't sure, but the thought it might have been the astrological mark of Mars. Not only that, but the flower smell from earlier still clung lightly to the sheet. But it wasn't that strong this time. On the contrary, it was actually quite pleasant.

Leaving the room, he took the sheet outside and clipped it onto the clothesline. When he went back inside, he saw Byakuen laying at the foot of his bed, eyes fixated on the girl in it. Ryo sat on the floor beside him, stroking the big cat thoughtfully as his eyes too focused on her.

"I don't know about her either, buddy. I just don't know..."

**She was falling...**

But how could that be? When that woman had appeared at the shrine, she'd been blown sky-high. Was she just now coming down, plummeting to Earth, where she would be smashed against the hard ground. But if that was the case, why was she falling so slowly? And where was the city? All she could see for miles were trees. Mountains and trees. And a small river. And a boy...

For a brief second, the smell of sweet pea filled her nostrils.

Rei sat up straight, gasping for breath. Where was she? What had happened? Where were the others? The first question she answered as her heartbeat slowed, and she looked around. She was in a bed, for one. In a room, for two. It was a rather small room, spartan in amenities, but the log walls led her to think of a cabin. Thinking back to the forest she had seen in her dream (vision?), Rei wondered if maybe the cabin were in said forest. The only window was behind the bed and above her, and sure enough, as she turned to look out of it, she saw trees everywhere.

It was at this point she also realized she was naked. Quickly, she gathered the blankets around herself, making sure no one was around. Luckily enough, there wasn't. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she glanced out the open door, listening intently for any sounds of people. Again, no one. Carefully, she wrapped the sheet around herself, creating a makeshift toga-dress and slipping out of bed. Her foot came down on something soft.

_A rug?_ she wondered.

The rug grunted. Screaming, Rei fell back on the bed as she saw the huge white tiger rise up to it's feet before her. Scrambling backwards, she let the sheet drop as she crouched into a defensive position. She was about ready to call out her henshin when suddenly a boy appeared in the door.

"What in the...oh shit!" he cried, quickly turning his back on her. "I'm sorry! I didn't see anything!"

Rei blinked in surprise, then remembered she was naked. Grabbing the blanket, she shot a sharp glare at the boy's back. "Forget that! There's a tiger in here! Why are you just standing there?" she cried.

The boy glanced over his shoulder, then, seeing she was somewhat decent, turned around again. "Who, Byakuen? He's harmless!" he asserted, putting a hand on the big cat's head. "Sorry if he scared you though. I forgot he was in here."

She was still staring at him in disbelief. "You mean...that thing...is your _pet_?" she asked. "Is that even legal?"

The boy shrugged. Rei rolled her eyes, then pulled the blankets tighter around herself, turning red as she realized how much skin she was still allowing to show. "Okay, whatever, just...give me my clothes back, please?" she asked, voice calm but eyes daring him to deny her.

Again, the boy gave her a confused look. "You didn't have any when I found you."

Rei blanched. "You mean...you found me..."

"No!" he cut in quickly. "I mean, you had this sheet-thing on. It's drying out back. Did you want it, or..." The girl was frowning. "Well, here. Hold on." Going into the room he had used when living there, he grabbed an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Returning to the main room, he handed them to her. Rei took them, but her eyes were focused on his face. He stared back at her for a moment.

_Her eyes are purple..._

"I'll give you some privacy," he said, turning around and leaving her. The tiger, Byakuen, stared at Rei for a few more moments, curiosity in his eyes, then followed the boy out of the room.

Rei dressed quickly, and soon joined the pair in what appeared to be the sitting area of the cabin. Near the door, there was a dining table, and across from that, a kitchen area. Through one door off to the side, she saw the small bathroom, and through another door, next to the one for the master bedroom, a smaller room. The boy himself was leaning against the table, watching her. A shiver ran down her back, though it wasn't one of fear. At least, she didn't think so. Rei assumed it was the attraction she had felt earlier in the bedroom, locking eyes with him. God, those gorgeous blue eyes...

And the rest of him wasn't that bad either. Hair as black as her own, though shaggier and not as long. And he had a strong athlete's body. A runner no doubt, but he probably lifted weights too. But over and over again, it was his eyes that drew her back.

"So then..." he said, finally breaking the silence. "Who are you?"

Rei sensed the slightest hint of a challenge in his voice. Reflexively, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her most attitudinal stare. "I might ask you the same thing."

"Are you seriously going to start a fight with me?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow. The expression gave him a rather dashing look.

Realizing this wasn't the time or place for such an argument, she decided to back off. Just a little though. So she'd been freaked out by a tiger, and he'd seen her naked. That didn't mean she couldn't handle the situation. "No...sorry. I'm Rei. Rei Hino."

"Ryo Sanada," he answered.

"Nice to meet you," Rei replied. "And well...if you found me...then thanks for bringing me here. How long have I been out?" she asked, glancing outside. A cold feeling struck her. The leaves. They were shades of fire, red and gold and orange. But when the others had gathered at the shrine, it was spring. The cherry blossoms had been falling...

"Only about an hour or so," Ryo answered. "I don't know how long you were lying in that stream though. I guess it couldn't have been too long. You were soaking wet, but not freezing. And before that..."

Rei said nothing, trying to figure it out in her own head. The date she had woken up to this morning was April fourth. "Sanada-san...what's today's date?" she murmured.

"The date?" he repeated. "Um...October ninth. Why?"

October ninth. It had been six months. "And where am I?"

"The middle of nowhere," Ryo answered sarcastically. "But in the Yamanashi prefecture." Something was wrong. Very wrong. The girl looked like she was about to have a panic attack. He was about to reach out and put a hand on her shoulder, but instead, Byakuen came and sat at her feet. To his surprise, she sank to her knees, and began stroking the tiger's head. Not what he expected from a girl who looked ready to bolt at the first sight of him.

"Hino-san..."

"I woke up this morning in Tokyo. It was April fourth. I was with my friends. And then..." She was talking to the tiger more than she was talking to him, but nonetheless, he knelt down next to her.

"And then...?" he pressed.

Rei stared back at him for a moment, feeling herself becoming lost in his eyes. She seemed to hear noise around them. Some kind of rushing or roaring. And the room was getting hotter. She could smell sweet pea...

Byakuen grunted.

She snapped out of her reverie. Blinking, Rei rose to her feet. "There was a woman," she continued. "And lightning. And then I woke up here." Her shoulders moved in a halfhearted shrug. "Naked, apparently," she added as an afterthought, then paused. "But...you said I had a sheet?"

"Yeah, you want to see?" Ryo asked. Rei nodded. "Come on, it's out back." He led her out the front door and around the side of the cabin. Rei noted that the only sign of civilization was a dirt road that passed by the front of the small house, and wound deeper into the forest. In the back, there was a firepit and a bench beside it. A clothesline was strung between two trees. And over the clothesline a red cloth had been draped.

Rei approached it warily, half expecting it to turn into a monster and attack her. When she was less than a foot away, she carefully touched the fabric. It was damp, but very fine. Light reflected off of gold thread, revealing a pattern of flames. The sight of them gave her an uneasy feeling. But seeing her own symbol made it even worse. "What is this thing?" she murmured aloud.

Next to her, Ryo shrugged. "If you haven't got an idea, I sure as hell don't. But for what it's worth, it's a nice cloth. It even smells good," he added with a smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Rei held it to her face and inhaled. Eyes widening as she recognized the scent, she quickly dropped the cloth and stepped back. Her foot slid into a dip, and she felt herself losing her balance. But luckily, strong arms caught her.

"You okay, Hino-san?" Ryo asked. She didn't answer at first, and that was okay. She felt hot in his arms, yet he just wanted to hold her closer. The image of her laying on his bed filled his mind, and he had to shove it away. It refused, until Rei herself stepped forward, free of his grasp.

"Yeah...sorry about that. I can be a clutz sometimes." A total lie, but what did that matter at this point? "You're right though...that does have an interesting smell." Another lie. That scent made her entire body shudder. She didn't know why. Makoto had shown such flowers to her before, and she'd liked them well enough then. But this time, it reminded her of something. A nightmare that was just beyond the reach of her memory.

"Do you know what kind of a flower it is?" Ryo asked, running his fingers over the damp silk and examining the pattern again.

"Sweet pea," Rei whispered.

He turned to look at her. "Hino-san...are you sure you're all right?" Ryo asked again.

She shook her head. "I'm just...really confused. I don't know how I got here, I don't know what that thing is, I don't understand how so much time could have passed, I don't--" His finger stopped her lips. The confusion turned to rage, and she was about to give him a piece of her mind, ask him how dare he silence her, but he stopped her with a smile. One full of compassion and reassurance.

"Look, I understand that you must be scared..."

"I'm not scared!" Rei answered indignantly. "I'm just..."

"Whatever," Ryo cut in. "But look, just relax a second. You're safe here, that's the first thing I promise you. If someone's out to get you, or if someone dumped you here hoping to kill you, or anything, you'll be all right. This place is hidden from the world, and if you don't want to be found, no one will find you. The second thing I promise you is that I'll help you any way that I can. You can stay here, and if you need help finding your friends, I'll do my best."

Rei paused, the narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why would you do that?" she asked. "You just found me in the middle of the woods."

"That's why," he answered. "There's nobody else out here who's _going_ to help you."

She rolled her eyes and turned away, tossing her still-damp hair over her shoulder. "I don't want your pity, Sanada-san."

"Fine. Then I'll do it because you've got a pretty face," he answered, somewhat irritated at her attitude. His words weren't a lie, but her arrogance was certainly not appealing.

Rei, however, was caught off-guard by the statement. She was glad her back was turned. The blood was hot rushing to her face, and she shut her eyes tight.

"Besides," Ryo continued. "Byakuen likes you." _Why, I have no clue_ he added silently. Which was ironic in itself, since he himself already felt some fondness for the girl, for whatever reason. _You know why_ a cynical voice in his mind said. _You want her more than anything in the world right now._

The girl was silent for several more moments. "All right then. I accept your help," she said, her voice sounding haughtier than she meant it to. Turning around, she looked back at him. "Thank you," she added softly.

"You're welcome," he answered.

For several tense moments, they only stared at each other. Again Ryo saw her as he had when he first brought her to the cabin, and again Rei could hear the rushing around her. And again, Byakuen was the one who broke the silence, turning and padding heavily towards the door.

"Well, anyways," Ryo said, putting his hands behind his head. "I was just going to make some lunch. Are you hungry?"

She shouldn't have been. It seemed like less than an hour since she had feasted on the food Makoto had brought to the shrine. Then again, that was six months ago. "Yeah, starving," she answered, giving him a smile as she moved to his side. He gave her one in return. And they both noted how much nicer the other looked wearing them.

The pair vanished into the house, tiger close behind.

The red cloth flapped in the autumn breeze.

_**"And I would be the one**_

_**To hold you down**_

_**Kiss you so hard**_

_**I'll take your breath away**_

_**And after I'd wipe away the tears**_

_**Just close your eyes dear..."**_


End file.
